Black Hat termina en una convención de héroes
by supertotitoti
Summary: El título lo dice todo.


Black Hat estaba esperando a sus subalternos en una banca cruzado de brazos y preguntándose como es que esos pedazos de ··$!&%· lo convencieron de acompañarlos a una gran plaza para "comprar" elementos para sus artefactos diabólicos, mientras esperaba a los tarados con los que trabajaba se entretuvo haciendo "pequeñas" maldades, ya saben cosas que le alegraran el corazón, como hacer que un coche se estrelle y atropelle a varios peatones en el camino, mandar a cuanto niño se atreviese a verlo al 8ª círculo del infierno o matar, literalmente, del susto a algún pobre tonto.

Mientras el amo de la maldad solamente se divertía con esas nimiedades a lo lejos un chico sin ningún tipo de distinción observaba atónito lo que Black Hat era capaz de hacer y sin siquiera moverse más de 2 metros de donde estaba sentado. El chico saco de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón un radio e iba a hablar.

¿Te me vas a quedar mirando o te decidirás a hacer algo mocoso?-se escucho la voz de Black Hat en el radio.

El pobre se asusto como nunca en su vida y se puso a correr hasta llegar a un lugar con muchas teles en exhibición.

Dime ¿como me veo en estas cosas?-esta vez en todos se reproducía una imagen gigante del villano-Por cierto… ¿Ayudante de quien eres?-luego de esa frase en algún lugar se escucho un explosión y luego muchos gritos.

El chico al reaccionar corrió hacia un baño y se puso su traje de ayudante de héroe, al estar lejos de la vista de Black Hat se calmo un poco, pero poco le duro el gusto.

¡Vaya! ¡Que sorpresas te puede dar la vida!, no sabia que ese héroe tuviese aprendiz nuevo, cuando lo veas dile que me ha hecho ganar mucho dinero-la voz de Black Hat se escuchaba por los parlantes que había en el baño.

El chico asustado salió del cubículo y al ver el espejo pudo ver una imagen de Black Hat en su trono y rodeado de llamas infernales. Para disgusto del chico Black Hat se paro, se acerco al espejo, lo atravesó como si de una cortina se tratase y como un depredador jugando con su comida se fue acercando al chico y este en la desesperación le lanzo todo cuanto podía hasta que le lanza una pulsera que tenía y al contacto con el villano una luz verde lo rodeo y luego este había desaparecido.

Lo siento, pero estoy seguro de que ustedes podrían lidiar mejor con esto-El chico con susto dijo hacía ningún lugar en especifico.

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí.

Los más grandes héroes de todo el mundo estaban llegando a un lugar secreto para hacer su reunión para buscar al responsable de que la calidad de los villanos suba, antes no eran un problema ya que su calidad estaba en decadencia desde los 80, pero últimamente algo estaba pasando.

Todos llegaban teletransportandose, esto para evitar que los siguieran, pero ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Ya casi están todos, solo falta tu compañero-Dijo el héroe al que le pertenecía la figura de acción que Black Hat destrozo un vez a una chica con traje de colibrí.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero se escucho un sonido en la sala que indicaba que todos habían llegado, así que decidieron empezar con el tema que los reunía ese día.

Black Hat al percatarse donde estaba lo único que pudo hacer fue poner la más tétrica sonrisa de la que era capaz sin llamar mucho la atención.

El ayudante de la chica colibrí estaba ayudando a varias personas que resultaron dañadas por lo que sea que haya hecho ese villano, cuando termino de ayudar en todo lo que podía sintió una mano en su hombro.

Me parece que esto es tuyo-luego de esa frase Black Hat salió del centro comercial donde ya lo estaban esperando sus acólitos.

Y… ¿Se divirtió jefecito?-Dijo el pobre Flug con mucho miedo en su voz.

Hace mucho que no me divertía así Flug-El villano puso una sonrisa en su rostro al decir esto, para luego empezar su viaje a su casa.

El pobre chico estaba temblando de miedo ya que reconoció al sujeto y al ver que lo que tenía en su hombro era su teletransportador rápidamente se fue a un lugar seguro, lo acciono y lo que vio lo dejo helado, todos los héroes que conocía estaban golpeados… por decir lo menos, todos sin excepción estaban gimiendo de un dolor intenso, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su maestra, al encontrarla y examinarla se alivio al ver que estaba viva.

¿Qué paso?-el chico dijo eso al aire esperando que alguien le respondiera.

Ese tipo con sombrero… llego aquí y nos dio una golpiza… pero por suerte ya se fue-esas tres frases fueron dichas por diferentes personas, todas con varios dejes de dolor en ellas-oigan… ¿alguien más se preocupa de que simplemente se aburrió de golpearnos y se fue?

Como respuesta a eso todos se limitaron a dar un gemido de queja.


End file.
